


Eros

by Haywarde



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywarde/pseuds/Haywarde
Summary: MSR smut prompts from Tumblr. Enjoy :)





	Eros

The fucking desk would be the end of her.  
Scully just wanted a place in the basement that was hers, something that was neat and orderly and not overrun with crap like Mulder’s desk was. The years she dedicated to the X-files alone should have warranted her own desk let alone every time she’d been abducted or almost died.

She deserved a fucking desk.

Mulder, however, didn’t think so. There wasn’t enough space he said and besides, they’ve been sharing his for so long.

“You can’t move out on me, Scully. Not when we’ve just got to know each other biblically.”

He was sitting in his chair, legs uncrossed with the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. The air conditioner was broken and being the tease he was, Mulder had stripped to a barely professional level. His jacket was on the desk as was his tie. He looked like sex personified, all sweaty with mussed hair and a devilish look in his eyes.

Part of Scully wanted to find Skinner and file a sexual harassment charge. The other wanted to fuck Mulder against his desk until he was a blubbering mess.

When they first started having sex, Scully had made it clear that PDA of any kind was taboo. She wasn’t going to risk her job for Mulder’s office fetish and he, albeit reluctantly, agreed. (You don’t get it Scully, seeing you work is better than all my triple x videos combined.) They stayed their usual distance and invaded each other’s personal space casually without hints of anything adversely sexual–they still were Scully and Mulder, teasing was inevitable. Work was for work and home was for sex.

But the damn heat and Mulder’s stupid smug face made Scully’s skin crawl. She had to do something before she put an other bullet in him.

He was still going on about how his desk was symbolic of their relationship but Scully wasn’t listening. She walked over to him and knelt in between his legs. His sermon stopped.

“Scully, what are you doing?” To his credit, his voice was perfectly even as Scully unzipped his pants. He only moaned a little too.

She pulled him free of his briefs, surprised to find him limp. She’d only ever seen him hard since he insisted on pleasing her orally before he fucked her. He got off on getting her off. What a gentleman.

“Mulder, if you make any noise, I will not hesitate to castrate you here and now with a pair scissor.” 

He groaned quietly at her words. “Who are you and what have you done with Scully?”

She answered by just barely kissing the tip of him. He grunted and covered his mouth obediently.

There was something intoxicating about having a stubborn, reckless man like Fox William Mulder at your mercy. If sex was all he needed to listen to her demands, Scully should have used it as an extortion tool years ago.

Under the scent of sweat was the heady, masculine odor of Mulder. He was growing hard and she hadn’t even started yet.  
She ran a finger along the underside of him, tracing the angry vein that led straight to the tip. Her thumb swiped away the pre-ejaculation fluid oozing from his slit.

Her tongue was next, darting out to greet Mulder swelling head. He grunted again. 

“Scully…” He whispered, making her surname sound precious and intimate in a way Dana never did on the lips of her previous boyfriends. Mulder was hers. Heart, mind and soul. Aliens and all.

Never one to deny Mulder, she took him halfway into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and tasting him with her tongue. He whined. Fox Mulder, lover of porn and everything inappropriate, honest-to-God whined at the feel of her.

He tasted salty but not unpleasant. A bit like sunflower seeds if Scully pretended.  
She let him go with a pop then kissed just above the body of his penis where the pubic hair he kept neat and tidy for her tickled her nose. She looked up at him and grinned.

“Admit that I deserve a desk or else you’ll only have your hand for company.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompts at my tumblr, Haywarde37


End file.
